


Demon [Naruto]

by Fatal_Despair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, I'd add the other Akatsuki but how are some of those gonna work, OC Tailed Beast, Reader is a Jinchuriki, Reader isnt as op as other fanfics, fanart welcome too, got any ideas then please let me know, i dunno, i know how to save haku and zabuza now, may be slow updates cause school sucks, oc clan, they shall not die!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_Despair/pseuds/Fatal_Despair
Summary: (This is also on Quotev under the same name)[Various Naruto x Fem! Reader][Name] Yuhi was born in a village on an island north of the Five Great Nations. Her parents, Kozo and Maryu Yuhi, blinded by a lust for power and greed went out and collected shinobi and DNA from jinchuriki and their Tailed Beasts to create a Beast of their own. Their dark rituals and lust of power led to the creation of a demon called Itsumi, the Twelve-Tailed Beast. The wrathful canid devastated the Yuhi village and killed many shinobi of the Clan before having been successfully sealed within [Name]. A few survivors took her to Konohagakure where she now lives with her Uncle after the Kyuubi attack. Now, [Name] must find her way through life with the demon within her all while helping support her friends through their struggles too.





	1. Prologue : End of the Yuhi

        The air was heavy with smoke, flames licking at buildings and trying to consume any victims unfortunate enough to be caught. The only sounds to be heard were screams of panic, crackling fire and the roar of the creature causing such devastation to the small village. The ground trembled as a clawed hand slammed down over houses, causing embers to fly and feed the inferno. Shinobi did what they could to get villagers to safety but both were easily cut down by the massive beast assaulting their home. It dwarfed the village with its massive size, red-orange fur glinting in the flickering flames. Ashen-gray stripes running along its neck ended at the base of its hindquarters, where twelve long and powerful tails lashed out and destroyed all they could sweep across.

 

        Itsumi, the Jû-nibi, a Tailed Beast created by the leaders and inhabitants of the village. Itsumi howled out in rage as a Shinobi blasted her with a Water Dragon. “Come on, you vile demon!” The brown-haired ninja taunted the beast, his olive-colored skin dripping with sweat and blood from very injuries gained from helping villagers escape. He ran towards the village port, where another Shinobi awaited with a child, hazel eyes clouded with desperation. The child of Kozo and Maryu Yuhi, the leaders of the smoldering village belonging to the Yuhi Clan. Itsumi gave chase, uncaring of the splintering wood that clawed at her ankles and palms.

 

“Shimura!”

 

        A shinobi with auburn hair and a single emerald eye called out to the ninja acting as bait. Shimura recognized Akito at once, with his pale skin, and scarred face. Shimura landed in front of Akito, his eyes trailing over his cousin’s face, taking in the scar that rest over the right side of his face. A scar from a mission that stole his right eye. Shimura snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a baby’s cry. Shimura looked down at the bundle in Akito’s arms. Wrapped up in his arms in a intricately designed gray and white blanket was young [Name] Yuhi, the only child of Kozo and Maryu to still live in the Yuhi village. The young adults both gazed at her in pity, she’d never get to meet her parents as they were Itsumi’s first victims after the ritual used to create her. And now, they were going to have to seal the demon inside of the girl.

 

        Itsumi’s dreadful roar rang out around the brother’s as she came to a full stop before the cousins, both males quickly turning their attention to her. Her twelve tails lashed as she snarled at the two. “You humans are all the same, only seeking power to benefit yourselves. Disgusting!” Unlike other Tailed Beasts, they could hear and make out her words as she was more demon than Tailed Beast. Itsumi gathered chakra before her mouth, a red orb of pure and furious energy gathering between her jaws. Her Tailed Beast Bomb grew larger quickly, time running out for Shimura and Akito to act.

 

        The two moved quickly, Akito presenting [Name] forwards with her belly exposed and Shimura quickly forming signs. “Six Fang Seal!” One hand rested on [Name]’s belly whilst the other was directed towards Itsumi, Shimura splitting his chakra and the fūinjutsu at the targets.

 

        Three circles appeared on [Name]’s belly, each smaller than the one around it and the outer two with notches at the top while the middle was a completely solid and perfect circle. Six lines appeared around it, three on top and three on bottom, the seal resembling a sun. Silvery chains shot from the lines and hooked around Itsumi. The outermost four created shackles upon her legs while the innermost two created two shackles upon her neck and started dragging her into the seal. Itsumi struggled vainly to escape, resorting to using her inherited Ice Release to launch a spear of ice straight through Shimura’s torso.

 

        But she was too late to stop her sealing, for the Six Fanged Seal already had her in its hold and fully dragged her into the young Yuhi. There, she was trapped within the seal, shackles on her legs holding her back and shackles on her neck holding her still. Itsumi roared in fury, pulling futilely at the chains. They held fast, forcing the demon canid to accept her fate of being sealed within a child only three months old.

 

        Shimura collapsed as the ice dissolved with Itsumi’s sealing, the gaping hole in his torso bleeding profusely. The ice had just missed his spinal cord, sparing him from instantaneous death but damning him to a quick albeit painful death. Akito dropped to his knees next to his dying cousin, clutching [Name] tightly to his chest as she wailed. Shimura weakly shook his head, gasping for air.

 

“Do-Don’t mourn, Aki, the-there’s no time.”

 

        Akito flinched, knowing Shimura had a point. He’d be dead before too long. He clutched [Name] to him ever so slightly tighter, urging her wailing to cease despite how the scent of blood and smoke agitated her youthful systems. “You’re right, Shimura,” Akito’s voice was a raspy whisper, “it was an honor fighting with you, cousin. I will take [Name] to Konohagakure, to her Uncle and brother. Just as her parent’s wished. Rest well, cousin, your fight is over now.”

 

        Shimura coughed roughly, blood spilling from his mouth. Yet, he smiled in content. Even as his muscles went limp as death claimed him, there was still a content expression on his face. Akito stayed still, gazing at him for a moment before pushing himself to his feet, legs shaky from exhaustion and shock. He hushed young [Name], whispering assurances to her as he rocked her in his arms, headed for one of the few surviving boats.

 

        It was by his luck that there were a few shinobi leftover, hunkered down in the boat house as they waited for him. But it was just three, a woman and two men. The nodded to him, confirmation that they were ready before he even spoke. The woman stepped forwards and held her arms out to Akito, the aforementioned male gently handing [Name] into her arms. Saiki, her name, had lost her own child in the attack. Her son was only five months old. She’d be able to take care of [Name] until they got to the Leaf Village.

 

        The two other ninja unsecured the boat from the dock while Akito walked to the bow. He took a kunai and cut open his left palm, forming hand signs before slamming it against the wood with a shout, “Summoning Jutsu!” Two orcas were summoned into the water, large and powerful. They swam around the boat as they awaited Akito’s command. “Toss the ropes into the water. They’ll get us to the Land of Fire in mere weeks instead of us having to sail for a month.” The two males nodded, tossing the boat’s ropes into the water. The orcas each took a rope and held it securely before swimming off towards the South, in the direction of the Five Great Nations.

 

        As everybody settled down and the orcas pulled, Akito gazed back at their ruined village. Smoke still rose into the sky, but not as thickly. The dawn light shadowed the ruined buildings. Quite a few of their small Clan had escaped but would no doubt be scattered to the wind. But the number that escaped was nothing compared to the number lost. He subconsciously clutched the Yuhi crest on his vest. One day, they’d be able to rebuild. “Perhaps when that day comes, we won’t be so blinded by greed and hunger for power,” Akito whispers, turning his gaze to [Name], “and maybe, [Name], you’ll be the one to guide us, dearest cousin.”

 

Ƹ̵Ӝ̵Ʒ

 

 

        Akito had not been expecting the Leaf Village to be in the state it had been in when they’d arrived, partially devastated. It had taken him and his little group a little to find Eiji and Daiki Yuhi, but when they had, they wasted no time explaining what had happened. Daiki was not visibly shaken at the news of his parents’ deaths, but if one looked into his crimson eyes carefully, they’d see despair lingering in them. He had left because of their greed but still loved them dearly. Eiji’s mood turned melancholic quickly at the news, saddened at having lost his brother Kozo to his own greed.

 

        From what Akito gathered, the Leaf Village had suffered almost similarly to the Yuhi, having been attacked by a Tailed Beast. However, the difference was that the Nine-Tails had been unsealed by somebody while the jinchuriki was giving birth and the Twelve-Tails had merely been created and gone on a rampage when about to be sealed. Both villages had lost their leaders, Konoha their Fourth Hokage and the Yuhi with their wedded leaders. Both also had sealed the beasts into the children of the deceased leaders. Akito knew fate would not be that kind to the two.

 

        Eiji did not hesitate to take in [Name] and raise her with his wife Kaede and twin daughters. Daiki vowed he’d help raise [Name] in a way far better than how Hozo and Maryu would’ve, since they’d have been too blinded with power to actually provide her with the proper love and attention she needed as they’d done with Daiki.

 

        Eiji and Akito informed the Third Hokage about [Name] and her state. Hiruzen’s advisors expressed great distaste and bitterness to a second jinchuriki within the village, nonetheless with a man-made Biju. But Hiruzen allowed it, knowing that it would be beneficial to both the young Naruto and [Name] to both be around each other. Only the Jonin and Chunin were informed of Aya being a Jinchuriki, leading to a much easier life for her since the villagers did not know of the burden she carried. And thus, a decree was created, to withhold the information about being jinchurikis from both the young children.

 

        [Name], unlike many other children, was not discouraged from being Naruto’s friend but rather, she was encouraged to do so. So, she did, connecting with Naruto on deep levels being his first and only friend. Her family even treated the young boy as if he were a part of their family too. Of course, she made friends with other children like Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and the like, but was most commonly seen with the blond Uzamaki.

 

        So, through the years, [Name] stood by Naruto’s side as his pillar and his encouragement, fighting for him and joining in his little shenanigans. Her partnership with him did give [Name] a rather unpleasant reputation in the village, but it was nothing like what Naruto dealt with. [Name] paid no mind to it, valuing her friendship over her reputation.

 

Our story starts several years from now at age 12, [Name], Jinchuriki of the Jû-nibi called Itsumi. Your road will be long and hard, but you will make it. Never give up.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Naruto Uzumaki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outfit choices for ya :)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/FatalDespair/demon-readers-outfit-choices/

[Name] sat in the classroom, all alone to the far right next to one of the massive school windows. She mindlessly listened as the class droned on, mainly complaining about Naruto’s tardiness. Looking out the window, she could see the Hokage statues with a telltale sign of Naruto having been there: paint all over the place.

 

[Name] chuckles quietly to herself, Naruto was certainly going to in quite a bit of trouble for that. She made a mental note to help clean it off later. [Name] tilted her head back at the sound of a rough sigh by one of her classmates. “Stupid Naruto, he’s wasting our time. _Some_ of us are actually serious about becoming ninja,” [Name] scrunched her nose up in disgust at the note of contempt in the boy’s voice. “They should just kick him out already, I don’t understand why some people like [Name] even hang out with him.”

 

[Name] grit her teeth together, irked. These kids were just like the adults, treating Naruto like dirt for no reason. Another girl piped up suddenly in agreement, “Yea, but don’t worry, there’s no _way_ he’ll pass the exam! Then maybe they’ll actually kick him out.” That was the last straw for [Name].

 

She slammed her hands against the table and pushed herself up, a furious expression crossing her face. The suddenness startled the whole class, even Sasuke Uchiha (who merely regained his composure and faced [Name] slightly). [Name] whirled around to face the two students, hissing in disgust. “That is _enough_! Stop talking about Naruto like that!

 

“You all talk about him like he’s some sort of scum, but he’s not! What did he ever do to deserve this treatment, huh?! **_Nothing_ ** , that’s what! I choose to hang out with him because he’s one of my _friends_ and he doesn’t deserve to _suffer_ like this! People like you make me sick, who don’t even give people a chance.”

 

[Name] plopped down back in her seat with an aggravated huff. She hated how they talked so cruelly about Naruto. He was such a kind boy with a pure heart. He didn’t deserve to be treated the way he was. If they actually took the time to get to know him, they’d understand. But no matter how badly she desired, there was no way for her to change the way people thought or felt.

 

Sasuke watched the [H/C] haired girl as she sat back in her seat, gazing out the window once more. His coal-black eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at [Name]’s back. Why was she so insistent on standing up for a loser like Naruto? [Name] was his own longtime friend (although he had pushed her away quite a bit after the massacre of his Clan) yet he still couldn’t understand why she did the things she did and why she thought the way she did. Sasuke huffed to himself as he turned his gaze back to the front of the room, Shikamaru shifting beside him.

 

‘ _What a drag, they made her angry again. It’s so tiresome when they do that_ ’, Shikamaru’s gaze drifted from the front of the room to [Name] and finally came to rest on the ceiling. He understood why [Name] got so mad though, she was very protective of her friends. There were quite a few in the room lucky enough to be her friend.

 

Before another word or thought could be uttered by any of the students, the door burst open, a very pissed Iruka making his way into the room, dragging a tied up Naruto to the center of the front of the classroom. [Name] giggled a little bit at the sight, “No wonder you’re late Naruto, you’re a bit _tied up_ , huh?” She grinned brightly at her little pun, earning an exasperated expression from Iruka and a humored smile from Naruto.

 

“Not now, [Name],” Iruka scolded the [H/C] haired girl who quickly looked away with a miserable attempt at whistling as she tried to make it seem like she hadn’t done anything. Iruka sighed, returning his attention to Naruto, his face twisting into an expression of agitation as he recalled Naruto’s shenanigans. Iruka crossed his arms over his chest as he glowered down at the Uzumaki.

 

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto,” He started but was quickly interrupted by [Name] once again.

 

“Actually Iruka, it looks like you’ve already used up all of your rope, so there’s no way you could be at the end of it,” She grinned innocently at her cheeky comment, Kiba snorting in attempt not to burst out laughing. Iruka sent both of them a dark look, both students recoiling at the expression on his face. Iruka continued, confident that there would be no more interruptions by the class’s secondary clown.

 

“You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you’re messing up again!” Naruto turned his head away sharply, scowling as he ‘hmph’ed. ‘ _Uh oh…_ ’ [Name] recoiled back slightly at the sight of a vein pulsing on Iruka’s forehead as his expression quickly went from agitated to a pure and unadulterated fury at the disrespect. “Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, _everyone_ will review the Transformation Jutsu!”

 

The whole class let out an audible groan, all but Naruto and [Name] of course. Iruka untied Naruto and got his clipboard. “Alright everybody, go ahead and line up down here in front of me.” Students let out irate grumbles, casting nasty glares at Naruto, who merely ignored them as he stretched his stiffened muscles from being tied up. He jumped in fright with a yell as somebody clapped their hands down upon his shoulders and gripped them firmly.

 

He twisted his head around when he heard a laugh, a grin breaking out across his face as he was met with a smiling [Name], who happened to be the one gripping his shoulders. The pair stood between Shikamaru and Sasuke, the latter of which would allow his gaze to linger over to Naruto and [Name]. He felt a slight twinge of something uncomfortable and bitter in his chest, a feeling completely unknown to him and therefore unidentifiable.

 

“I can see the little scheme you went through with, Naruto,” The [H/C] haired girl pointed towards the window where one could partially see the Hokage faces from. “Sorry I couldn’t aid you in that scheme, Sadako and Rei were insistent on escorting me here so I don’t cause any trouble with you. Turns out they’ve been getting complaints,” [Name] apologized, laughing in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

Naruto threw his hands up behind his head, leaning back against them as a prideful smirk stretched across his face. “Ah, don’t worry about it, [Name]. You can join me next time and it’ll be even better, believe it!” [Name] laughed at his enthusiasm. It was so contagious, she could already feel enthusiasm of her own.

 

“Okay okay, I think we should listen for our names now, Naruto,” [Name] reasoned, leaning back against the table* Shikamaru was leaning against. Naruto dropped his arms, hands going into the pockets of his jacket, actually falling silent for once. [Name] glanced at the boy, taking note of his expression. She knew that expression. Naruto was plotting something. [Name] nudged him gently, catching his attention. “I know you’re plotting something, Naruto. I just wanna say, show ‘em what a future Hokage is capable of,” she whispered to Naruto, a sly smile on her face. Naruto smirked in response, nodding. The duo returned their attention back to the front of the room, just as Sakura had been called up.

 

“Alright, Sakura here. Let’s do it. Transform!” Sakura made the hand sign for the transformation jutsu, a cloud of smoke completely enveloping her. [Name] watched with a faint smile, feeling confident in Sakura. They’d been close friends but had begun to drift apart when Sakura developed her crush on Sasuke and [Name] started hanging out with Naruto more often. They were rather distant now.

 

The cloud of smoke quickly dissipates, revealing Sakura having pulled off a flawless transformation jutsu of Iruka. Iruka simpers at her, pleased with the result. “Transformed into me. Good.” He gives her a positive mark on his clipboard. Sakura transforms back to normal with a proud grin. “Yes! I did it! Yes! Yes!”

 

Sakura turned to face Sasuke, a blush coating her cheeks as she nervously asked, “Sasuke, did you see that?” She waited for a response from Sasuke but got none. Sakura sighed dejectedly about to walk down to the end of the line before [Name] stopped her by calling out her name. “Hey Sakura, that was great! I knew you could pull it off so flawlessly! Good job!” [Name] grinned at Sakura brightly, [E/C] eyes shining with admiration and encouragement while she presented Sakura with two thumbs up. Sakura smiled faintly, glad for some recognition, before heading to the end of the line.

 

Iruka glanced down at the clipboard for a moment before calling out, “Next. Sasuke Uchiha.” The raven-haired boy stepped up with a grunt. He formed the hand sign for the transformation jutsu, enveloped in a cloud of smoke that revealed a perfect transformation of Iruka once it faded. Iruka looks a bit bewildered at Sasuke’s quick and silent execution of the jutsu. Quick to regain his composure, Iruka continued speaking. “Uh, good,” Sasuke wastes no time to transform back to normal and return to where he was standing, “Next. [Name] Yuhi.” [Name] perked up upon hearing her name. “Yes sir!” [Name] bounced up in front of Iruka.

 

Hinata watched [Name] bouncing to Iruka timidly, poking her fingers together as an anxious blush. ‘ _I know you probably don’t need it, [Name], but good luck…!_ ’ She deeply admired the [H/C] haired girl and Naruto, since they had been there for her when she was having a hard time. Kiba watched eagerly, full of faith in his friend. He knew that, despite the troubles she might have with a few jutsu, [Name] was still very talented and fully capable.

 

[Name] made the hand sign, focusing her chakra and thinking of the form she wanted to take. A cloud of smoke enveloped her, before fading away to reveal a perfect replica of her Uncle Eiji. Iruka nodded, a smile quirking on his lips. “Ah, so you chose to transform into Eiji. Good choice, he’s an honorable Shinobi.” [Name]’s face morphed to a close-eyed smile as she returned to normal, nodding. “I know, he was on the front lines of defense during the Nine-Tails attack and rescued many people from what I’ve heard. I’m lucky to have him as my Uncle!”

 

Naruto stared at [Name] intently with admiration. Oh, how easy it was to tell that he absolutely adored her. Sasuke’s brows twitched downwards in jealous contempt. “Stop looking at her like that, idiot. You’re just being creepy.” He spat the words at the Uzumaki, refusing to even grace him with a glance. Naruto glared at Sasuke, about to retort in anger until Iruka called him up.

 

“Next. Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto huffed, Shikamaru and Ino looking down at him with dirty expressions. “This is a total waste of time, Naruto,” Shikamaru scowled. Ino scrunched up her nose, “We always pay for your screw ups.” The blond boy didn’t bat an eyelash has he spit back at them, “Like I care.” As he walked up front, [Name] started making her way back to the line, stopping to give Naruto a nod with a smirk on her face. Naruto returned the smirk as he stood in front of Iruka. Hinata, once again, had a timid blush on her face as she pressed her fingers together. ‘ _Naruto. Do your best._ ’ She thought.

 

Naruto puts his hands together in the transformation hand sign, yelling out. “Transform!” Once could see the chakra surround him for a moment before a cloud of smoke covers him. Most of it fades away to reveal a nude, female Naruto, the smoke that stayed swirling around and covering the rather explicit parts of ‘her’ body. Naruto blows a kiss at Iruka, a very flirtatious expression on his face.

 

Iruka’s eyes bulge in shock, exclaiming, “Huh!?” Blood (comedically) rockets from his nose, throwing him onto his back by the wall. Naruto returns to normal, falling to his bum, laughing while squeezing his sides. [Name] is holding on to the table for support while she laughs at Iruka’s reaction.  “Gotcha! That’s my Sexy Jutsu!” Iruka bounces back to his feet, shouting furiously in Naruto’s ear, “Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!”

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

[Name] and Naruto rubbed vigorously at the paint on the statues, the paint coming off bit by bit with the strokes of the soapy sponges. [Name] paused, pulling back to wipe a line of sweat from her brow before getting back to scrubbing. Naruto was scowling, despite having [Name] by his side to help clean. [Name] had come by a little bit later to help, having to dodge the requests to hang out by her friends so she could get home and let her Aunt and Uncle know where she was going and doing.

 

Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed, his expression bitter. “This sucks. Loser.” [Name] tilted her head sympathetically at the boy. “Hey, at least this’ll go faster with the both of us!” She tried to lift his spirits, sighing as Naruto replied with just an agitated grumble. He really didn’t like this.

 

Iruka sat above the two, perched on the top of the First Hokage’s statue with his arms crossed. There was a scowl on his face as he looked down at Naruto. ”You’re not going home till you’ve cleaned off every single drop of paint. [Name], you’re not going to get away so easily either, even if you didn’t do this. You cause enough trouble with Naruto anyways.” He knew Eiji and Kaede would be completely alright with Iruka holding the two at the statues to clean them off, they might even agree.

 

Both [Name] and Naruto pause, looking up at Iruka. “I wasn’t planning on leaving early, Iruka-sensei, I’m going to stay here to help Naruto!” Iruka nodded slightly in acknowledgement before Naruto suddenly shouted, voice full of anger and a small hint of pain, “So what? It’s not like there’s anyone waiting at home for me.” [Name] stops, looking over at Naruto with sorrow in her eyes. “Naruto…” She knew what he meant and, to an extent, how he felt. She’d never felt the complete love and care of a mother and father. There was always a distance between her and Eiji and his family. [Name] knew what love and care felt like, but always felt that deep inside, it just wasn’t the same as what real parents provided. And with Sadako and Rei, Eiji and Kaede didn’t have much time to really spend with [Name], despite how much they truly did adore her.

 

Iruka’s expression drops, he looks sorry for the two. They were all the same. No love of a mother and father, just pity and scorn. He knew why the two would stick so close and pull so many pranks. They were both painfully aware about how the village alienated them but didn’t know why. Naruto was alienated because of the Kyuubi inside of him and [Name] was alienated because the Yuhi were known for being greedy and power hungry. They alienated her out of hatred of Kozo and Maryu, while Eiji’s family was free from judgement due to the way he’d proven how different he was during the Nine-Tails attack. And there were some that knew she held a terrible Beast within her, one that nearly killed her entire Clan, all because some Jonin and Chunin had loud mouths.

 

Iruka closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. He knew what would cheer them up and really motivate the blond Uzumaki. “Naruto?” Said boy looks up at Iruka, eyes narrowed and a pout on his face. “What do you want now, Sensei?” His voice was bitter. Iruka could see [Name] pause for a moment to listen. “Well, I was just thinking,” Iruka lifted a finger up to scratch his cheek, averting his eyes from the two for a moment, “maybe after you clean this all up I can take you both out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?” Naruto’s face brightens immensely, [Name] looking up at Iruka with a joy and hope that made his heart melt.

 

Naruto began scrubbing quicker, his movements filled with a new vigor. “Now that’s some serious motivation! We’ll have this clean in no time, believe it!” [Name] nodded quickly, her moving quicker at the thought of Ichiraku Ramen. “Let’s do this Naruto! For the ramen!” “Yea!”

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

The sky had darkened considerably when the two finished cleaning the faces. Iruka had jumped down with them, putting away the cleaning supplies before walking with the two towards the Yuhi house. [Name] would need to let her Aunt and Uncle know where they were going to they wouldn’t worry. Kaede had been the one to answer the door, lips curled into a gentle smile at the sight of the three. Iruka informed her that he was taking Naruto and [Name] to Ichiraku’s and he’d bring the girl back around when they were finished. Kaede thanked him for stopping by to let her and Eiji know. With that, the three continued their trek to Ichiraku, the two twelve year olds bouncing excitedly as they chattered endlessly with each other about the graduation exams tomorrow.

 

The three seated themselves at the small ramen shop, Iruka ordering himself a bowl of ramen, Naruto some miso ramen and [Name] pork ramen. Naruto removed his goggles, setting them aside as before digging into his ramen as it was set in front of him. Naruto began devouring his ramen in such a ravenous manner that it had Iruka chuckling. [Name] took her time with eating the ramen. Iruka’s gaze lingered on her for a moment before quickly shifting over to Naruto. There’s been something bothering him all day… “Naruto?” Iruka’s voice was gentle as he leaned forward, both teens turning their attention to their sensei.

 

Naruto’s mouth was full of noodles as he tried to make _some_ sort of answer, which just ended up being a noodle-muffled, “Mmmm…” [Name], seeing how this wasn’t really directed at her, returned to eating her ramen. Iruka continued, knowing he had Naruto’s attention. “Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don’t you?”

 

[Name] put her chopsticks to the side, quietly requesting another bowl of ramen, which Teuchi was more than happy to start making. She turned her head to face Naruto and Iruka, wanting to listen in on the conversation. Naruto nodded vigorously, swallowing his mouthful of ramen, “Course I do,” Naruto slurped down more ramen, releasing a sigh of content as he finished the bowl, “Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage’s the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing.” [Name] nodded in agreement, but didn’t make a sound as to not interrupt the two. Iruka was even more confused, his eyebrows furrowing. “Then why did you...?”

 

Naruto smirked confidently up at Iruka. “Cause I’m going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage,” Naruto points his chopsticks at Iruka, who was watching in surprise with a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth, “A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me. Believe it!” Naruto pauses, Iruka sucking up the noodle when [Name] suddenly speaks up. “Yea! I believe it Naruto, and I’ll be right by you every step of the way to Hokage! Then I’m going to become one of the strongest Kunoichi, maybe even a Sannin!”

 

“Yea!” Naruto cheered along with her, Iruka chuckling at their enthusiasm. Once they fell silent, Naruto faced Iruka once again. “Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favour, Sensei.” Iruka quirked an eyebrow. “You want another bowl?” His voice was inquisitive yet unsurprised that he might want more. Naruto shook his head. “Uh-uh. I... want to try on your headband. Come on, Please!?” Naruto bows his head to Iruka, hands gripped together as his hair swings from the motion.

 

Iruka’s stunned for a moment, eyes blinking as he processed the request. “Uh,” He motions to his headband, “Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Ninja. You’ve gotta pass the test tomorrow.” His expression was teasing and soft. [Name] starts laughing as Naruto pouts, “That is so uncool!” [Name] quickly becomes distracted as Teuchi places her second bowl of ramen down in front of her.

 

Iruka laughed heartily. “Hey? Is that why you took off your goggles?” The blond Uzumaki grumbles, quickly changing the subject. “Ugh...! I want another bowl!” The expression on Naruto’s face caused Iruka and [Name] to start laughing once more.

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

The following day, all the students sat in the classroom, excitement tangible in the air. [Name] was sitting by Naruto once more, twiddling her fingers in anticipation. Iruka stood before the whole class, a clipboard in hand. “We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu.”

 

Both Naruto and [Name]’s expressions dropped. Naruto began to panic, ‘ _Ugh! That’s my worst technique! Great. I’m never gonna pass!_ ‘ [Name] clenched her hands together tightly. ‘ _Naruto isn’t very good at this jutsu and even I myself have trouble with it! I have a higher chance of passing than Naruto does but I can’t imagine becoming a genin without Naruto!_ ’ She glanced at the blond next to her, slinging her arm over his shoulder and pulling Naruto closer in a comforting gesture. The blond broke out of his trance, his eyes locking on to his [H/C] haired friend’s [E/C] eyes.

 

He leaned closer to his friend, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “Whatever happens Naruto, I’m going to stay your friend and help you become Hokage, so do your best!” She reassured the blond with the brightest grin she could muster. Naruto’s mouth slowly curled up into a smile as he nodded.

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

Before they knew it, Iruka’s voice called out. “Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto stood up, [Name] releasing him from her hold and patting his back. “Good luck, Naruto. I believe in you..!” Naruto hesitantly nodded in response, before walking into the testing room. He faced Iruka and Mizuki, eyeing the headbands laid out before them on the table. His body shook, what if he couldn’t do it? Naruto quickly shook his head. ‘Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this. [Name] believes in me, I won’t let her down,’ he thought, putting his fingers together. Believe it.’ Wind and chakra pick up around Naruto, as he focused, trying to execute the Clone jutsu. “Clone Jutsu!”

 

A cloud of smoke poofed next to Naruto, revealing a rather miserable looking clone. It is pale in color and laying on its stomach, with blank eyes and the tongue sticking out. Naruto looks down at it, suddenly feeling very nervous. His hand is at his mouth as he shakes, drenched in a cold sweat. Iruka is forcing a pained smile, eyebrows twitching as a sweat of his own covers him. “You fail!” He suddenly bursts out, Naruto’s whole word seeming to turn upside down as he yells out in horror.

 

Mizuki gazes at Naruto for a moment before looking over at Iruka. “Iruka Sensei?” Iruka turns his attention to him. “He’s off, but his moves weren’t bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him.” Naruto looks hopeful at this.

 

Iruka however, shakes his head in disagreement. “Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one. (Shot goes to Naruto’s clone) And look at it. It’s pitiful. I can’t pass him.” Naruto trembles in anger before storming out of the room, a fiery amalgamation of emotions swirling within him and the clone letting out a poof as it disappeared. Distress, hopelessness, anger.

 

[Name] spots his expression and immediately rushes to his side. She could easily tell the result from the way he just collapsed in her arms. “Naruto, it’s alright. Don’t give up, ya hear me? You’re going to become Hokage one day, I just know it. And I know you did you’re best, so I’m proud of you.” Naruto clung tightly to her, his one and only friend.

 

Iruka stepped out, a regretful expression crossing his face when he saw the two. “[Name] Yuhi.” [Name] was careful as she pulled away from Naruto, muttering a quiet assurance to him that she’d be right back. Naruto dully nodded and continued to sit in his seat, statue still.

 

[Name] walked into the room, expression blank as she stood across from Iruka and Mizuki. She took note that Iruka seemed guilty, a bitter voice in her spoke that he should feel guilty as Naruto seemed much more distraught than he’d be if he’d just straight up failed meaning Iruka had said something that rubbed him the wrong way. Casting those thoughts away, [Name] put her hands together for the clone jutsu, focusing her chakra.

 

A quick fading cloud of smoke revealed two clones, both nearly perfect but clearly fully functional. Iruka nodded after a moment. “You pass, [Name], barely. Work on that jutsu some more and you might even be able to make more than two.” [Name] nodded slightly, “Thanks.” She walked up to the desk, taking the headband Mizuki was holding out for her. She suppressed a shudder at the way his eyes watched her, almost like how an owl would watch a mouse.

 

As she left the room and returned to Naruto’s side, she couldn’t shake a foul feeling in her gut about Mizuki.

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

All the students were bunched up outside of the Academy, chattering happily with friends and family as they all wore their headbands. Farther from the group, Naruto sat sideways in a swing, watching them all dejectedly while [Name] sat with her back against the tree, Leaf headband in hand rather than on her forehead. [Name]’s eyes scanned the crowd, but she could not see any sign of her aunt, uncle, or cousins. Her head dropped slightly as she remembered that they said they wouldn’t be able to attend. Uncle Eiji was on a mission with Sadako, Aunt Kaede was helping a sick friend, and Rei was busy working at the hospital as she was a medical nin.

 

The two could hear the conversations the children were having with their parents. “You see that? They called me first.”

“I passed with flying colours.”

They heard a father talking to their son, “I’m proud of you son. We all are.”

 

They also heard a mother praising her children. “Congratulations. I’m going to make you all of your favourites tonight. We’ll have a feast!” But they could not hear the careful whispers about them...

 

A girl, Ibara pointed discreetly at the two as she whispered to her friend, Tsubaki. “There, you see them?” Tsubaki nodded, “It’s that boy and girl. I heard he’s the only one who failed while the girl barely passed.” Ibara scoffed. “Hmph! Well it serves him right.” Tsubaki scowled, “It’s bad enough that the Yuhi heir passed, “just imagine what would happen if they both became Ninja. I mean, she’s the heir to that bloodthirsty Clan and he’s the boy who…” Ibara quickly shushed her, “We’re not allowed to talk about that.”

 

[Name] watched as Naruto pulled his goggles down over his face, moving closer to him. Naruto turned his head slightly to face her as an acknowledgement that she was there. They sat in silence, staring at all the other students. There was a rustle beside Naruto, both preteens looking over to see Mizuki approach Naruto. “Let’s talk, Naruto. [Name], I’m going to borrow Naruto for a bit, you can run along now.”

 

[Name]’s gut clenched in suspicion, but furthermore a need to protect. She shook her head. “No. I’m going with you and Naruto. He’s my friend and it wouldn’t be right to leave him alone in this state.” She stepped forward and gripped Naruto’s hand, a stubborn look in her eyes. Mizuki sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing. “Very well, follow me.”

 

A raven haired boy watched as [Name] and Naruto followed after Mizuki-sensei. His dark eyes shone with a deep understanding and they locked on [Name] and how she remained so close by Naruto. It was how she protected her friends. Sasuke knew that, because after Itachi had massacred his Clan, [Name] stuck by him in the same way until he finally pushed her away. He understood the sorrow on both of their faces, having nobody there to say “congratulations”. Sasuke huffed before turning away and leaving.

 

[Name] and Naruto had followed Mizuki to the roof of a building. Naruto leaned against [Name] while she had her arm slung over his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Naruto was watching Mizuki while [Name] chose to watch the sunset while listening.

 

Mizuki started speaking, voice gentle and caring. “Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he’s not against you.” Naruto had a hard time believing that. He sniffled, “Then why? Why only me?” Mizuki looked turned to face him, compassion filling his voice, “He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He’s like you, you know. No parents. No family.”

 

Naruto looks down at his hands glumly. “But... This time I really wanted to graduate.” [Name] looks over at him, giving him a gentle squeeze that he practically melted into. Mizuki chuckles quietly. “Then I guess I’ll have to tell you.” The duo look up at him, a different expression on their faces. Naruto looks immensely curious while [Name] looks suspicious, her get feeling getting worse. Mizuki continues. “It’s a secret. But I’m gonna let you in on it.” Naruto’s eyes widen while [Name] tilts her head to the side. ‘ _A secret?_ ’ They both think at the same time.

 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 

Night had fallen, the forest becoming filled with shadows. Naruto leaned against the hut the scroll had been inside of, panting, while [Name] stood in front of him, looking a little out of breath but no where near as bad as Naruto. [Name] clapped her hands together joyously. “You did it Naruto! You’ve pretty much got it down!” They had both been spending the time learning the Shadow Clone jutsu, Naruto in order to pass and [Name] mainly because she wanted to try and learn a new jutsu to surprise her brother with.

 

“It’s all over.” Iruka’s eerie-toned victorious voice started [Name], causing the [H/C]nette to yell out in fright and whirl around, arms placed in awkward proportions in front of her body. Upon seeing it was just Iruka, [Name] immediately calmed down, dropping her hands back to her sides. [Name] begins to grin proudly, while Naruto scratches his head and begins to laugh. Iruka straightens up in confusion, uttering out a small “Huh?”

 

“Got us already? Not bad. You’re quick, Sensei. We only had time to learn one technique.” Naruto smiled proudly while Iruka examined the two. They were both sweaty and clearly exhausted, yet their eyes twinkled with pride. ‘ _They’ve been out here practicing. I can tell how hard They’ve been working._ ’ Iruka’s thoughts were cut off by Naruto’s cheery voice. “Listen, Iruka Sensei! I’m going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you’re going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That’s the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes.”

 

“Huh? Where’d you get that idea?”

 

[Name] furrowed her eyebrows. “Mizuki Sensei told us about it. He told us where to find the scroll,” [Name] gestures to the scroll on Naruto’s back, “And this place..?” [Name] slowly stopped speaking upon seeing Iruka’s shocked face. Even Naruto looked a bit concerned. Iruka was stuck in his thoughts, recalling it had been _Mizuki_ that had said that Naruto and [Name] has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing. Iruka froze up, sending an incoming attack from another ninja. He looked back just in time to see around a dozen kunai flying towards [Name] and Naruto.

 

“Look out!” Iruka screeches as he shoves both preteens out of the way, the two falling and tumbling over each other, Naruto ending up laying on his back on top of [Name]’s back. She shoves him off, sitting up, only to be stunned in horror like the Uzumaki at the sigh of Iruka pinned to the hut by kunai. [Name] looks towards the tree where the kunai came from, eyes narrowing when she spotted Mizuki. She automatically moves to put herself between Mizuki and Naruto, body trembling in terror.

 

Mizuki sneered at Iruka, his voice startling the frightened Naruto who’s head snapped in the direction of Mizuki. “I see you’ve found our little hide away.” Iruka grunted in pain, looking up at his fellow chunin. He grit his teeth, taking note of how [Name] was shaking yet still standing ready to protect Naruto. He couldn’t allow his students to face off against someone so experienced and so ready to kill them. “So that’s the way it is, huh? I should’ve known.”

 

Mizuki paid no attention to Iruka, instead turning his eyes to Naruto, who was peering over [Name]’s shoulder.” Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!” Mizuki reached his hand out, the motion triggering [Name] to form a few handseals and prepare a lightning style Jutsu. Both chunin recognized it as the simple and easy Lightning Bolt technique. “Don’t make a move, Mizuki-Sensei, I-I’m not afraid to attack!” She cursed herself at how her voice trembled with fear. Mizuka brought his hands up in a harmless gesture, “Calm down, [Name], I’ll explain.” [Name] lowered her guard a bit at those words, canceling the jutsu.

 

Naruto’s head whipped between Mizuki and Iruka, bewildered at the appearance of both teachers. “Wait a minute... What’s going on here?” Iruka panted heavily in pain as he yanked a kunai from his leg, tossing it aside and stumbling forward a few steps. He had to stop Mizuki, he had to keep them safe..! “Naruto! Don’t let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you and [Name] to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.”

 

Fury filled Naruto’s ocean blue eyes, [Name]’s [E/C] eyes swam with disbelief and horror. Naruto pushed himself to his feet, standing beside [Name] as Mizuki once again held out his hand. “Naruto, [Name]. Iruka’s just trying to scare you both cause he doesn’t want either of you to have the scroll.” The young Uzumaki released a song of confusion, [Name] actually feeling a bit torn. What if Mizuki was telling the truth? Iruka’s nose scrunched up in anger, “Stop lying, Mizuki. (Looks at Naruto) Don’t let him trick you, Naruto.”

 

Mizuki suddenly erupts into full blown laughter. Naruto and [Name] step back as chills run down their spines. There was an eerie and dangerous vibe lingering around Mizuki and his laugh was unsettling. “Oh, I’ll tell  you who’s _really_ lying.” This caught the trio’s attention. Naruto and [Name] glanced at each other in a perplexed manner, while Iruka responded with fear and horror. “No, Mizuki!”

 

Mizuki continued, a malicious grin contorting his face, eyes gleaming dangerously. “They’ve been lying to you your whole life, Naruto, [Name]. Since the decree 12 years ago.” [Name] couldn’t find her voice, tension wrapping around her lungs like a snake. Naruto, however, quickly found his. “What decree?” “What is it that they’re hiding from us..?”

 

“Everyone knows except you. Iruka’s trying to hide it from you now. He’d do anything to shut me up.” Naruto and [Name] were only becoming more distressed as Mizuki dragged this on, staring up at him with wide and fearful eyes.”What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?” Naruto insisted to know. Iruka grew more desperate, he knew the knowledge could break the two. “Don’t tell them! It’s forbidden!”

 

Mizuki’s grin seems to widen, “The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you, Naruto! The Fox spirit that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox! And you, [Name], you’re the heir to a Clan known for being power hungry and cruel! You even have a demon sealed within you, Itsumi the Twelve Tailed Canine spirit made by none other than your own mother and father as a means to conquer the nations!”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“They’ve all been sneaking around, hiding things from you two your whole lives. Didn’t you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive.”

 

Tears fill Naruto’s eyes. Him, the very monster that almost destroyed the village? He didn’t want to believe it, it couldn’t possibly true. “No...! No, no, no, no!” [Name] is silent, frozen in horror. Her whole world came crashing down. She had always held a sliver of hope that her parents were still alive and they could all meet. Fantasies of how noble and cool they might’ve been came crashing down around her. And a demon… made by them? Sealed within her? A voice lingered deep in the back of her mind, echoing Mizuki’s words as tears began streaming down her face. ‘ _They hated you just for being alive, they hated you just for being alive, they hated you just for being alive,_ **_they hated you just for being alive…_ ** ’ Iruka looked on in pity. “Naruto… [Name]...”

 

“That’s why you’ll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!” Mizuki mocks the two preteens. The more shaken he could make them, the more likely he’d succeed, he thought. Iruka’s body suddenly lurches him into a kneeling position, a pained grimace on his face and his hands covering the wound in his leg. He reminices something Hiruzen had told him earlier, after the graduation exams.

 

_“Iruka. Naruto never had a Mother or Father to care for him. He’s shut out of everything and doesn’t know why. Most people won’t even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That’s why he gets in trouble. So people would notice him. It may not show, but he’s always thinking about the family he doesn’t have. He’s hurting inside. [Name] is just like him. She’s never felt the true love of a mother or father. Eiji and Kaede try their best, but it’s difficult with two children of their own already. And when people look at her, all they see is Kozo and Maryu and the crimes the Yuhi have committed. They’ve exiled [Name] out of fear that she’ll turn out just like them. So, [Name] goes along with Naruto since she knows how he feels and they both want people to pay attention to them.”_

 

Iruka snapped out of his daze, eyes widening in horror when he saw Mizuki spinning his giant shuriken above his head, both Naruto and [Name] stunned in terror. Terror that they were staring death in the face. “Die, you brats!” Mizuki yelled before throwing the shuriken. Naruto fell back and began crawling out of the way. [Name]’s body moved on it’s own, throwing itself to the side and out of harm’s way. Seeing [Name] was safe, Iruka had one less student to worry about. “Naruto! Get Down!”

 

Naruto wastes no time to curl into a ball, hands covering his head. [Name] finally processes the danger her friend is in and vainly reaches out for him as she tries to scramble back to her feet, “NARUTO!!!” Her voice rings out, followed by the sound of metal piercing flesh. The sound makes [Name] turn away with a grimace, tears spilling from her eyes, thinking that she had just lost her friend.

 

Naruto, noticing a lack of any sort of pain, slowly looks up, gasping when he sees Iruka kneeling over him with the shuriken embedded in his back. [Name] looks over when she hears Naruto, filled with relief. However, that relief was quickly washed away when she saw Iruka had used himself to shield the Uzumaki. Naruto, [Name] and Mizuki stared in shock, eyes wide. Naruto trembled, Iruka suddenly coughing a little bit in pain. Small drops of blood fly from his mouth and land on Naruto’s cheeks, who’s world seemed to fade away around him and only focus on Iruka, like tunnel vision. “W-Why?”

 

Iruka smiles the best he can, the expression shaky as he tries to fight back the agony pulsating from his back. “Because, the three of us, we’re the same. In a way. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn’t have time for me,” [Name] shakily stood up and made her way to the two before dropping to her knees next to them, “They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn’t good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard.” Iruka explains to the two. [Name] sniffles and fresh tears began to leak from Iruka’s eyes, trailing down his face before dropping onto Naruto’s whiskered cheeks. “I know that’s how you both feel, Naruto. You guys feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could’ve been there for you more,” Naruto sits up a little bit, “I let you down. I let you both down. I’m sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that.”

 

Naruto’s lip begins to tremble, feeling completely moved by Iruka’s speil. The tender moment doesn’t last long as Mizuki begins to chuckle before breaking into a full on cackle. “Don’t make me laugh! Iruka always hated you, Naruto. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He’d say anything to get the scroll from you. And you, [Name], you even killed your own parents with that demon inside of you! Iruka hates you because of that cruel nature.” [Name] snaps, her hands flying up to grip her [length] [H/C] hair, shaking her head furiously. “Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!” Naruto jumps up and grabs her hand and pulls [Name] with him as he runs away.

 

Iruka reaches his hand out desperately for them, “Naruto, [Name]! Naruto!! [Name]!!” Iruka’s hand drops despairingly as he watches the two disappear. Mizuki jumps down from the tree branch he’d been perched on, a few meters away from Iruka, laughing. “You know once they make up their mind, nothing can change it. They’re going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in their eyes, didn’t you? Those are the eyes of a beast and a demon.”

 

Iruka snarled, reaching back and locking his hand around the handhold of the shuriken. He yanked it from his back, blood flying with it. Slowly, Iruka began to stand up. “No. Naruto and [Name]...” Iruka begins to turn to face Mizuki, the muscles in his arms tensing, ”They aren’t like that!” His voice is filled with fury as he throws the shuriken at Mizuki. The white-haired chunin dodges easily, the shuriken flying up and disappearing into the trees. “You’re a joke. As soon as I eliminate those brats and get the scroll, I’ll be back for you.” ‘ _I won’t let you._ ’ Iruka thinks as Mizuki vanishes from sight.

  


Hiruzen, who was watching the whole event with a crystal ball, sighed tiredly, muttering to himself. “This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto and [Name] feel so bad. Worse than they’ve ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of them. If those two keep tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox spirit and Yuhi demon inside of them could be broken, and those beasts could come out. If that happens, I fear for us all.”

  


[Name] and Naruto come to a halt finally, hiding behind a tree. Naruto sat on the ground, panting, while [Name] was propped up on a branch just above him. She wiped the leftover tears from her eyes, peering around the tree at a sudden commotion. There were clones of her and Naruto running with Iruka following behind. [Name] was confused, she and Naruto didn’t make any clones.

 

Iruka yells out to the two of them, “Naruto, [Name]!” Both clones look back at Iruka, who was keeping great pace with them, eventually coming alongside them. “Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!” Iruka pulls ahead of the two and faces them, almost like he was trying to stop them. “He’s coming after you to take it away.” The clones stop on a branch and nod at each other. ‘Naruto’ throws himself against Iruka, tossing him back. ‘Naruto’ landed on the ground, skidding to a halt with ‘[Name]’ following close behind, both panting heavily.

 

Iruka lifts himself to his knees, wheezing as he tried to regain his breath from the blow. “It can’t be…” ‘Naruto’ removes the scroll from his back, stepping backwards until his spine hits a tree while ‘[Name]’ stays close by in front of him. ‘Naruto’ slides to the ground tiredly as Iruka continues, having finally caught his breath, looking over his shoulder at the two clones. “How did you two know?” A cloud of smoke surrounds Iruka before quickly disappearing to reveal Mizuki kneeling in his place. “That it was me, and not Iruka?” ‘Naruto’ chuckles, a cloud of smoke covering him and ‘[Name]’ before disappearing to reveal Iruka and a small log he had used as the scroll. The [Name] had merely been a transformed Clone of him. “Because I’m Iruka.” Mizuki stands up, a smirk on his face. “I see...You’re a fool.” Why are you protecting those freaks? Naruto’s the one who wiped out your family. And it’s only a matter of time before [Name] goes on a rampage and kills us all just like she did with her parents.”

 

Iruka glares at him, unphased by the exhaustion and his wounds. “I don’t care what you say, cause you’re not getting your hands on that scroll.” [Name] gripped the bark of the tree in fury at Mizuki’s remark, chunks of wood coming loose while others scratched at her fingertips, whilst Naruto leaned forwards. His ocean blue eyes flickered with anger. Mizuki laughed. “As if you could stop me. Don’t you get it? Those brats are just like me.”

 

“How’s that?”

“They want the scroll for their own power, and their own vengeance. That’s how beasts are. They’ll pour all their rage into the scroll and destroy everything.”

“You’re right…”

 

Naruto gasps in shock, clutching the scroll tightly. There was a lump in his throat, betrayal swirling in his chest. ‘ _So it’s true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. In us! He thinks I’m some beast and that [Name]’s some demon. Some kind of freaks!_ ’ [Name]’s grip on the bark loosened slightly, her body going slack with horror. It...It couldn’t be possible that Iruka thought agreed with Mizuki. That he thought the same as him. It wasn’t possible, it wasn’t true...right?

 

Iruka continued, “That is how beasts are. But that’s not who Naruto is. That’s not who [Name] is either. (Naruto’s eyes are still wide) They’re nothing like that. Naruto’s one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... [Name], she’s the same in a way. She gives everything she’s got in everything she does and works just as hard as Naruto. People jump on her for any little thing she does that they don’t like, out of fear of her becoming like the other Yuhi. But they’re suffering only makes them stronger. That’s what separates them from being a beast. So you’re wrong. Naruto is nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. And [Name] is nothing like Kozo, Maryu, or any of her Clan. [Name]’s nothing like the demon inside of her, either. They’re Naruto Uzumaki and [Name] Yuhi, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

 

Naruto starts to cry, shocked but oh so happy that that’s what Iruka really thinks of him. [Name] climbs down from the tree, embracing Naruto with a relieved smile. She wipes away her tears that had begun to form. [Name] pulls out her headband from where she and stored it inside of her clothes, tying it over her forehead. A confidence had finally filled [Name] enough to proudly wear it.

 

Mizuki’s mouth twitches down in disgust. He reached around and pulled his last giant shuriken from from his back. “Hmph! You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind,” Mizuki begins to spin the shuriken, ready to end Iruka,”You’re finished!” Mizuki begins to run at Iruka, who’s looking at the ground with a remorseful smile. ‘ _So this is it...?_ ’ [Name] and Naruto weren’t having it. They both ran out from behind the tree, [Name] stopping a bit in front of Iruka and creating the handseals for the Lightning Bolt Jutsu once more while Naruto continued forward and headbutted Mizuki harshly in the abdomen. Naruto jumped out of the way, allowing [Name] just the opening she needed to strike, “Eat this! Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!” She threw her hand forward, palm facing Mizuki. The sparks that had been dancing over her hand sprang forward and struck Mizuki, causing him to cry out.

 

Iruka looks up in surprise, shocked to see Naruto and [Name] standing protectively in front of him. Naruto has the scroll planted in the ground next to him, holding it up with his hand. Mizuki sits up to glower at the two. “Not bad, for two little punks.” The duo stare Mizuki down. “If you _ever_ lay a hand on _our_ sensei…” Naruto hissed. [Name] picked up for him, voice dark, “We’ll kill you!”

 

Mizuki snorts as he stands up, grinning dementedly at them. “Such big words. I can completely destroy you both with a single move!” Naruto glances at [Name], who nods at him, both responding to Mizuki’s statement with the handsign for the Shadow Clone jutsu.”Take your best shot, fool. I’ll give it back to you a thousand fold!” Naruto taunted. “Let’s see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox and Twelve-Tailed Demon!” “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” both Naruto and [Name] yelled simultaneously. There was the poof sound of a jutsu just before hundreds of Naruto clones appeared, filling the surrounding trees and smirking at Mizuki. [Name] had created three, knowing that’s all she’d need with Naruto having made so many. Iruka gazed at all the Naruto’s in pride, ‘ _Naruto... Those aren’t just Illusions. They’re solid clones! He’s mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu._ ’

 

Mizuki looks back and forth, left and right in confusion, feeling extremely overwhelmed at the sight of so many Naruto’s that were calling out ‘over here’ and ‘come on’ left and right. His head snapped towards the four [Name]’s that stood in front of him, all smirking malevolently. “You forget, Mizuki, I have family members who are shinobi and teach me a variety of Ninjutsu!” The real [Name] taunted. All four [Name]’s quickly formed a few handseals, “Get ready, Naruto! Water Style: Fish Spit jutsu!” They shouted in unison before each shooting five successive shots of water from their mouths at Mizuki, successfully knocking him to the ground for the moment.

 

“Let’s go!” A Naruto yelled before they all pounced, [Name]’s three clones poofing away as she jumped out of the way. All that could be heard were Mizuki’s screams as the clones pummeled him.

  


Mizuki lay on the ground, Naruto standing above him while rubbing his head and laughing. [Name] stood next to him, giggling at how effectively Naruto had executed the jutsu and then gone overboard with beating Mizuki. Naruto let out a humored sigh as he calmed down enough to speak, “Sorry. I kinda got carried away,” Naruto dropped his hand to his side then turned to Iruka, “You okay, Iruka Sensei?” Iruka releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “Yeah…” He gazes at the [Name] and Naruto fondly, watching as the former teased the Uzumaki. ‘He’s amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage... And I’m starting to believe he might do it. And [Name], she’s shown that she has the power to protect her friends and maybe become (one of the most powerful kunoichi or) a Sannin. Maybe even surpass the Sannin themselves.’ Iruka releases a deep breath, the smile never leaving his face. “Naruto. Come here a minute. I’ve got something I want to give you.” Naruto stepped over to Iruka, eyes curious.

 

[Name] kneeled beside Iruka as he had Naruto close his eyes. She watched as Iruka remove Naruto’s goggles and hands them to her. [Name] gasps in excitement when she realizes what Iruka is doing, catching Naruto’s attention. “What, what is it?” The boy asked. “It’s nothing Naruto, keep your eyes closed, please.” Iruka assured him, then glanced at [Name] with a gentle expression and put a finger to his lips. [Name] nodded quickly in understanding, showing she understood. Iruka untied his headband and put it carefully over Naruto’s forehead, as to not alert him, and tied it securely before sitting back.

 

Naruto huffed impatiently. “Sensei? How much longer?” [Name] chuckles before Iruka speaks, “Okay. You can open your eyes now.” Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Iruka. He’s standing up, [Name] standing next to him while holding Naruto’s goggles. It takes Naruto a moment to realize Iruka’s headband is missing. Before Naruto can comment on it, Iruka begins speaking, “Congratulations. You graduate. And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We’re going out for Ramen tonight.” Naruto’s lips tremble, the boy remaining silent. “Naruto! You’ve done it! We’re both Genin now!” [Name] cheers.

 

Naruto suddenly jumps at Iruka, enveloping him in a hug and knocking him back down as he yells joyously, “Iruka Sensei!” Iruka laughs as [Name] suddenly joins the hug, the older male patting both of their backs while laughing. “That hurts!” Soon, they all start playing around with each other, having a playful tussle. ‘ _Naruto, [Name]. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you’re Shinobi. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I’ll tell you later. Over 500 bowls of Ramen._ ’

  


Later during the morning, Iruka had taken the two exhausted new genin to their respective homes and explained everything to Eiji and Kaede and explained he’d plan to pick [Name] up again later during the evening to get ramen with him and Naruto to celebrate becoming Ninjas. [Name] had fallen into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She had then suddenly found herself in a strange dream. No, it couldn’t be a dream, it was too realistic feeling. She was actually shivering from the cold that blew through the place despite the various torches. [Name] took a moment to analyze her surroundings. There were stone bricks everywhere, making up a [ labyrinth ](https://pre00.deviantart.net/3f08/th/pre/f/2012/024/3/9/dungeon_level_2___level_concept_a__main_corridor_by_cloister-d4ngitg.jpg). The ground was damp and there was moss covering several of the stones. A deep rumbling growl shook the whole place, startling her.

 

Curiosity got the better of her and she followed the growls. Soon, the floor began to slope down and the damp floors were soon becoming submerged. She reached a large open room, the water reaching her ankles. [Name] jumped with a yelp of fright when a hateful bark erupted from the other side of the room, followed by movement in the water and what sounded like heavy metal chains shifting. [Name] looked in the direction of the sound, shrinking back in terror at what she saw. There, glaring down at her, was a massive canine that was almost wolf-like in appearance. The fur of the beast glistened in the firelight, revealing it to be a redish-orange with twelve tails slowly shifted behind it. It’s yellow and red-ringed eyes glared scrutinizingly down at [Name].

 

**“So, you’re Kozo and Maryu’s little pup. You’re a lot more pitiful and disappointing that I previously thought.”**

 

[Name] was shocked and angered. Against her better judgement, she snapped at the beast. “I’m not pitiful and disappointing! I am [Name] Yuhi of the Leaf and I’m plenty strong!”

 

**“I know who you are, you arrogant little bastard! I’ve been stuck in you for the past 12 years! Now, watch your tone when you speak me. I’m Itsumi, the Twelve-Tails. And you’re just the little punk your damn cousins sealed me into!”**

 

[Name] froze. “I-Itsumi…” The Biju’s jowls pulled back, resembling a toothy grin. Her sharp fangs glimmered a deadly white.

 

 **“There ya go. Now, the only reason I brought you here,”** Itsumi leans forwards as much as the chains allow to size [Name] up before snorting in disappointment, **“Was because I was getting impatient to clearly see what I got stuck with. Disappointing, really.”**

 

[Name] winced at the hatred Itsumi was emitting for her. “Why..?” Itsumi cocked her head slightly at the quiet question. She slammed her front right paw down as close to [Name] as she could, startling the poor girl.

 

 **“Speak up!** **_Now_ ** **!”**

 

[Name] did what she could to suppress her trembling, though it was very difficult being face-to-face with something that would kill her with no hesitation. “I said why. Why do you seem to hate me so much even though we just met?!” Itsumi was silent before bursting into a barking laughter.

 

 **“‘Seem to hate you’? You’re dense, aren’t you child. I** **_do_ ** **hate you. I** **_hate you_ ** **because you’re a** **_human_ ** **. I** **_hate you_ ** **because you’re a** **_Yuhi_ ** **. I hate you unfathomable amounts because** **_you_ ** **are the** **_child_ ** **of those greedy bastards, Maryu and Kozo, who tried to seal me away the** **_moment_ ** **I was created.”**

 

“But I’m not them! I won’t allow myself to be life them!”

 

 **“Humans don’t change. Children will follow the path of their parents and ancestors. They follow their blood. And** **_your blood_ ** **took a path of** **_greed_ ** **and** **_evil_ ** **, which will be the** **_only_ ** **path you end up going down.”**

 

“I won’t walk their path. I’ll prove it to you Itsumi. I’ll prove to you that I’m not like what you say the Yuhi are. I’ll change your mind about me!”

 

Itsumi snorts, sitting back on her haunches, all twelve tail tips twitching in fury. **“We shall see, brat. We shall see.”**

  
**“Now, get out of my sight.”** With those words, everything went dark around [Name] as Itsumi thrust her from the scape within the seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got you guys some character info and romance list!!! Here ya go! Working on getting the male version out
> 
> Character Guide: https://www.quotev.com/story/11402581/Demon-and-Fiend-Character-Guide  
> Romantic Interests: https://www.quotev.com/EnderStar/journal/5599537/


	3. Bonus Chapter - Chained - POV: Itsumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find my motivation and ideas over here like

_ Help. _

 

_ Demon. _

 

_ Monster. _

 

_ Demon. _

 

_ Devourer. _

 

_ Devourer. _

 

_ Great Devourer. _

 

_ Devourer. _

 

_ Demon. _

 

_ Help! _

 

_ Great Devouring Demon. _

 

_ Monster. _

 

_ Help! _

 

_ Save us! _

 

_ The demon devours all... _

 

      So much noise, so many cries and screams in the  Jû-nibi’s head. But they did not bother her. Not like the chains on her wrists and ankles bothered her or the shackles over her throat choked her with too much movement. She laid in her prison, cursing the child who held her and the Yuhi who wronged her by more than just trapping her.

 

      The voices began to build to a crescendo, rumbling in Itsumi’s mind and spiking her irritation along with it. The voices hissed at her, spitting curses back at her. Itsumi threw her head back, tails slamming against the submerged floor and splaying out, sending out her chakra in a shockwave with an enraged howl, “ **_Silence_ ** _! _ ” The voices went silent, having lost some of their essence, their being, since it had been interwoven in Itsumi’s chakra.

 

      Itsumi’s dual colored gaze steeled as she felt a shift in the child’s mind, a disturbance due to the chakra she released. Peering through, she saw what the disturbance was. The memories of those voices had somehow inserted themselves into the child’s mind—probably because they were tied to the chakra Itsumi released— and presented themselves as dreams. Memories of the night Itsumi was sealed.

 

      Itsumi pulled free from the dreams, snarling. She sat up and leered at the water covering the floor. In her reflection, her form was wispy and transparent—her chakra— with 16 figures in her standing ‘in front’ of ‘her’, their own images shaky and indistinguishable apart from their eyes which were a solid color of their former eye color and seemingly glowing. There were two in the middle, the most faded yet with the most prominent details. All but the two in the center were gazing up at Jû-nibi with various emotions. Fear, exhaustion, hopelessness.

 

**“Nearly 12 years and yet there’s still 14 of you here,”** Itsumi’s gaze flitted overall 16, lingering on the two in the center, **“and you two aren’t ever going to fade. That pisses me off.”** ‘Her’ two outermost tails reached forward and wrapped around the throats of the two on the outermost edges. They cried out and gripped her tails, but in just a few heart beats, they were gone. The remaining figures watched in horror as the two family members were absorbed into “Itsumi’s” tails, the wolfen beast visibly growing a bit. Itsumi sneered,  **“Well, now there’s 12. And I feel more powerful already~”**

 

      The tallest—one of the two in the center— stepped forward, wispy long silvery hair waving as crystalline blue eyes pierced through Itsumi.  _ “Absorb these remaining Yuhi all you want, devour all the life around you if you can. Maryu and I won’t vanish, we’ll still be here, holding the seal tight,” _ Kozo spoke vehemently, the shackles tightening around Itsumi as he mentioned holding the seal tight,  _ “and furthermore, you’ll never be able to break [Name]’s strong spirit and will. You—!” _

 

      Itsumi cut the Yuhi leader’s spirit off with an infuriated bark, slashing the water and shattering the connection. A forceful gust blew through the chamber, the torches flickering as Itsumi’s eyes glittered in hate.

  
**“One way or another, damn Yuhi, I will break free. And I will take retribution for the wrongs done to me and all creatures, for you humans can** **_never_ ** **be trusted...!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my second fanfiction and first reader insert that’s not oneshots! I’ve had this idea for a while and I really wanted to give fanfiction a whirl! This is a various x Reader, I’ll add the list of characters that are romance interests soon along with some character info so you can get to know yourself and the characters I’ve created for the story. If there’s any romance interests you guys want, let me know in the comments!  
> Also, updates might be a bit slow since I've got school and need to go back and rewatch the episodes to get proper dialogue and stuff, lol (lets not forget to mention that I haven't even written down a proper plan yet lol, but I know where I'm going with this) I'll make a Male version of this soon! I just need to make it gender specific because it makes it easier when you have to identify some things  
> (Just a note, I don’t think I’ll be adding Zabuza and Haku as love interests since I haven’t figured out a way to save them. Any ideas, let me know)


End file.
